


Solitary Confinement

by Geonn



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her house echoes; she had never noticed that before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary Confinement

_Kurt Cobain once said, "Wanting to be someone else is a waste of the person you are." Personally, I find it ironic that so many grunge wannabe kids use that quote to prove just how much they are like Kurt Cobain. Creating your own personality by aping someone else's while extolling the virtues of individualism doesn't really gel in my head. But what do I know? I listened to the Beatles when I was in high school. _

Too many witnesses get the idea in their heads that changing their name and location changes who they are on the inside. I've never believed that. I believe that who you are is more than the face you put on in the morning, more than what's outside your front door when you go to get the newspaper. You can change one fact, you can change every fact, but details are details. You'll always be you, wherever you happen to be.

Mary dumped her things on the counter in the kitchen and turned to scan the rest of the house. She still couldn't believe how gorgeous everything was. If she knew her house could look like this, she would have said to hell with making the FBI pay and just lived in luxury. That was the best revenge, after all, to be completely comfortable while your enemies crawled. Or maybe that wasn't a thing. Whatever.

"Hello?" she called. She wasn't sure who she expected to answer. Jinx was all moved out, Brandi was in 'Jersey,' and Raph... well. She took off her jacket and draped it over the back of a nearby chair as she walked through the living room to the back hall. "Jinx? Squish?" She pushed open the door of Brandi's room. The house was empty. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. Usually this would be the time when she undid her belt, pushed Raph to the floor, and took advantage of the solitude in the best way she knew how.

The house was too quiet to really do anything. She could turn on the radio, but odds were it was pop crap. She checked her watch and wondered if anything was on TV. Probably court shows and self-help gurus. "Dr. Phil," she muttered. "At least when people were throwing chairs on Springer they knew they weren't really being helped."

Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. A wonderful, mad idea. She could _nap_.

She kicked off her shoes as she walked down the hall, emptying her pockets and dumping the contents onto the dresser as she went into her bedroom. She didn't bother undressing or pulling back the blankets; she just hit the edge of the mattress and fell, landing facedown on the rumpled blanket and sheets. She kicked with her feet and pulled with her arms, finally ending up wrapped tight in the bedding.

And then, she just lay there.

It was four in the afternoon, and she was in bed. No plans to go anywhere, no responsibilities now that she'd gotten her latest troublemaking witness under control. She didn't even have to wake up for dinner if she didn't want to. She didn't have to be anywhere or do anything until tomorrow morning. She pulled down a pillow, settled against it with a sigh, and tried to doze off.

After ten minutes, she checked the alarm clock to see if she'd fallen asleep and didn't realize it. No such luck. It was four in the afternoon and, tired as she was, she couldn't convince her body that it was really all right to shut down. The sun was up, she could hear the mailman driving past... She considered getting up to cover the windows with something so the room would at least be dark, but that would involve escaping from her blankets. She didn't want to do that; she was wrapped perfectly.

So how to convince herself it was really okay to sleep? Dinner made her sleepy. But she wasn't hungry, and again, that involved getting up. Same with taking a long hot bath. Once again she wished Raphael was there; he always left her lethargic and half-dead, but in a very good way. It never failed, no matter what the time of day, once Raph was done she would have curled up and slept like a baby.

Of course she didn't _really_ need Raphael. She shifted just enough to get her hand to her midsection, loosening her belt and jeans. She lifted her hips to push the pants down to her thighs, spreading her legs and planting both feet on the mattress. She closed her eyes and sighed, putting a hand over her underwear and trying to think of an appropriate fantasy. She could imagine Raphael, but that was a little boring. Fantasies were supposed to be taboo, enjoyed in your head because you knew you'd never enjoy them in real life.

In that case, Marshall was her best option. But no, no way, she couldn't do that. Marshall was too much like her brother. It would be like fantasizing about Brandi.

Okay, get _that_ thought out of her head as quickly as possible.

But it did introduce an intriguing possibility. She fantasized about women from time to time, but usually just to switch it up. The first face that came to mind was Allison Pearson, the new regional director. She smirked at the idea of using Allison for such a sundry purpose. She began to stroke herself through her panties as she imagined entering Allison's office, rounding her desk, pushing her down as she started to stand. And then stroking her hair and leaning down. She could picture Allison's expression as she bent down and started kissing her.

It wasn't a problem with authority. She didn't mind authority. Stan was authority and she had no problem with him. It was those odious officious assholes who came in and thought they knew how to do the job better than the people who had been doing the job for--

Mary sighed and wondered how she had gotten out of the fantasy. She forced her mind back to the matter at hand, using one hand to hold her panties out of the way as she pushed her hand inside. She imagined Allison leaning back in her chair, wide-eyed as Mary kissed her, bringing her hands up to Mary's thighs as Mary straddled her chair and sat down on her lap. She imagined Allison's hands finally wrapping around her, flat under her jacket, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened.

Mary kept her eyes closed, focusing on the fantasy unfolding in her head, stretching her shoulders against her cocoon of blankets. She lifted her hips against her hand, grunting quietly as she rubbed two fingers against her clit, adding a third when she dipped down to part her folds and dip inside. They would only break the kiss to frantically undo buttons and drag down zippers, their lips crashing together again as soon as they both had access. She imagined Allison's hand on her breast, arching her back into the touch and grunting as she pushed her hand into Allison's crisp fucking trousers and pressed a finger inside. Mary mimicked her movements in her fantasy with real life, breathing faster now as she moved her hips against her hand, lips parted as she let the fantasy take off.

Allison's lips on her chest, pressed against the material of her bra. Licking a line up to her throat, tasting the sweat that invariably came with a day in Albuquerque... Mary could practically hear the chair creaking underneath Allison as she fucked her, could hear Allison's ragged breathing in her ear. Mary grunted, baring her teeth, nostrils flaring as she came. She bucked against her hand, her thighs closed tight around it until she could convince the muscles to relax, and she let herself relax into her little cocoon.

She looked up at the ceiling, still trying to catch her breath from her orgasm. She chuckled and freed her hand to wipe the sweat from her face, tentatively sucking the tip of her middle finger into her mouth to suck it clean. She exhaled, pushed herself up as best she could, and rested her back against the headboard.

"Wow," she said. "I may have to fuck Allison for real next time."

She chuckled at the thought and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was dozing off.

_The things can change. The supporting cast can alter and switch. But if you're truly aware of who you are, the person that you spent your entire life trying to be, then nothing - not a name, not a job, not a zip code - can take that away from you._


End file.
